Titan Class Dreadnought
Technical Data Propulsion The Titan Class is propelled by 9 Ion engines of which 1 is a Boargate Super Ion Engine and the other 8 are Boargate Capital Ion Engines. These Ion engines will make the ship accelerate up to 2890 G. Ion engines are not build for to work within atmospheres so therefore the Titan Class has 4 back-up combustion engines in case they need to get within an atmosphere or something similar. Energy Source The Titan Class is powerd by an Helium-3 Fusion Reactor that is able to power the entire ship. It is responsible for powering the engines, powering the weapon systems and defensive systems and taking care of basic needs on the ship such as lightsning. Hyperspace The Titan Class has Type 08 Hyperspace units meaning it can travel at 8 parsecs an hour which would result in crossing the milky way in 160 days. Armament The Titan Class is heavely armed with all kinds of weaponery but mainly focussed on Kinetic Weaponery. They are equiped with 16 Assault Coil Guns, 10 Coil Canons and 8 Heavy Coil Canons as primary damage dealers. There are also 6 rail guns which provide the ship with long range capabilities. The 8 Ion Beam Emitters provide the ship with anti-shield weaponery which make the coil guns and canons more effective. There are also 150 FLAK batteries, 88 Point-defense cannons 12 Point-defense missile emplacements that give the ship excellent defense against close ranged vessels such as fighters. There are also 24 Proton torpedo batteries each loaded with 52 proton torpedoes giving this ship a total of 1248 proton torpedoes. The Titan Class is also armed with 20 ARES Missile Systems that give this ship its extreme destructive power and besides those missiles they are also armed with 2 THOR Missile Systems loaded with fusion warheads of which one can be sufficient to destroy a capital ship by itself. Hull and Shields The Inner layer of the armor is multilayer Nanocomposite constructed in honeycomb plating which give it optimal strenght. Nanocomposite is also one of the strongest and lightest materials used by the alliance. There are two types of shields that protect the hull from damage. The Kinetic barrier is a Mk III variant having additional stopping power. Excellent against kinetic weaponery it is useless against energy weaponery but that's why there is also a multiphase energy shield in place. Complement The ship has a minimal crew of 650 members. There are also usually 15 Marine Platoons on board the ship which makes an additional 225 - 450 marines on board. The ship also has docking areas for up to 85 Aquila Class Fighters, 25 Medussa Class Bombers and 30 Lightning Class Interceptors. There is also a small shuttle bay which provides room for 6 shuttles of avarage size. There are also 30 SDRD launch tubes and can al simultaneously be used because there are also 30 computers on board which allow the control of these drones. There are also 75 escape pods, 1 for each 8.5 crewmember which is the standard for the Alliance.Category:Vehicles Category:Ship